


Full

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [23]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak





	Full

Title: Full  
Prompt: 022 – Hunger (list 2)  
Word Count: 827  
Progress: 23/100

FULL

Mal wakes slowly, but with the certain knowledge someone is watching him. He's not in his bunk and for a moment – just a moment – his mind scrambles wildly, wondering where he is. It isn't until he realizes there's a soft body pressed against him and that his side is burning that he remembers.

Shit.

Shit and double shit.

He blinks and his one arm tightens convulsively around River, who is nestled like a kitten against his chest. His eyes warily scan the room, coming to rest on Zoe who is leaning against the door to the galley, a half-smile on her face, even though her eyes are shuttered.

"Zoe," he mumbles, woolly-mouthed.

"Sir," she replies quietly.

He realizes he doesn't know what else to say. Shifting slightly, he tries to stretch without moving too much and waking River up. She mumbles something against his chest, and the arm she has thrown around his waist tightens imperceptibly. Mal notes the way Zoe calmly takes this all in.

"Just thought I'd let you know crew will be up and about soon, Sir. My turn to fix up breakfast this morning."

Mal nods. "Simon?"

"Should be here soon, Sir."

Zoe turns her back and heads over to the stove. Mal sighs. She won't ask. She ain't like that, but he sure would like to know what she's thinking right 'bout now.

"She's thinking you look like you slept for a change," River whispers against his chest.

She looks up at him, propping her chin against his sternum, but otherwise not moving. Her eyes are wide and brown, with just the slightest bit of dream-sand in the corners. There's a crease in her cheek from where her head had rested against his suspenders. Her hair is tangled and messy, and he don't think she's ever looked more beautiful.

After a moment, he smiles. "Don't recall ever sleepin' in here before. Sofa's more comfortable then it looks."

She nods and shifts away from him, raising her arms over her head and stretching like the kitten he'd compared her to earlier. He misses her warmth immediately. The arm he had wrapped around her shoulder falls, empty and useless, to his side. He wishes it weren't morning yet. He wonders if it would be like this, waking up with her every day.

"Better," she murmurs, smiling shyly at him. "We'd have blankets and pillows and privacy."

"Privacy," he whispers back.

"No Simon," she agrees.

With a sigh, she slides to her feet and drifts gracefully away from him. "He's not ready yet. Neither are you."

Ain't that the truth, Mal thinks to himself as he leans back against the sofa and closes his eyes. He don't rightly know if he'll ever be ready.

Whatever Zoe's cooking is sizzling on the stove, the sound reminds him of the thick-sliced bacon his Ma used to fry up every morning back at the ranch. Don't smell that way, a'course – smells like fried protein – but his stomach grumbles just the same.

He can't remember the last time he actually was looking forward to a meal. With a slight grin he moves to Zoe's side and looks into the pan. "Facon. Yummy."

"You alright, Sir?" Zoe asks, but he can hear the slight grin in her voice. "You seem pretty cheerful, for a man that spent the night on a lumpy sofa."

"Slept well," Mal shrugs, wincing slightly as the bandage on his side pulls at his skin. "Woke up hungry, for a change."

"This sleeping well going to become a habit, Sir?" His first mate asks gently. "Because if it is, I would suggest you don't sleep well in the common room, where everyone can see you."

They both turn when she says this and watch River set out the table. "I'm sure Simon wouldn't approve."

Mal grimaced at that. "Not sure _I_ approve," he replied honestly. "But don't know if I can stop it."

"Sometimes, that's the way it is, Sir," Zoe's voice is soft, full of tamped down grief. It ain't too hard to figure she's thinking about Wash.

"You miss him."

"I do," she agrees. "I feel empty without him. But at least I had him, for a while."

"He fed your soul," River offers quietly from the table, "took away the emptiness and filled it with himself. Made your heart full." Her eyes shine as she looks at Mal.

Something inside him warms at her words. He wants to walk over to her and run a hand through her hair, like he had last night in his dream. He wants to sit beside her again; wrap his arm around her and tuck her against his side; feel her warmth.

He wants to taste her; he wants her to be his.

Instead, he takes his normal seat and smiles at her as the rest of the crew clamber in for breakfast.

"I'm hungry," he says. "Let's eat."


End file.
